Not Some Fairy Tale's Ending
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: "This solitude had done his damage to my mind. Solitude was destroying me day by day and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Valerie waited for Peter. But when he comes back, how will she know he isn't just there to kill her? Just some smut, people. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Just some smut with Peter and Valerie. Best movie ever made on Red Riding Hood, in my opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the most brutal winter I could remember. With time, my Mother finally realised that Father would never return. Henry found his courage. He chose a life of honor and protected us from darkness. Daggerhorn fell back into its old rhythms. The wolf didn't come back, but the village still lived in fear. It was the only life they knew. I could no longer live there. I felt more freedom in the shadows of the forest.

To live apart carries its own dangers. But of those, I am less afraid.

I went outside on a moonlit night in autumn, the first autumn without my father terrorizing the village. I went to pick flowers that had grown in front of the house all spring and summer and were now withering, beautiful blue dandelions and yellow goldilocks. The night was warm, but not warm enough to go without my red cape, the only memory I had left of my grandmother. And Peter. He'd loved that red cape so much. That last day we shared together, after we "buried" papa, he'd lowered me on top of that red cape, then had undressed me and had told me I looked beautiful.

Oh Peter. I just wished he came back. I wouldn't care if he didn't have it under control. I just wanted him.  
The moon reminded me of all those terrified nights we spend indoors, waiting for the monster to come, but all I could think about was him. Peter. His dark, alluring eyes, his warm, loving mouth, his rough but gentle hands…his ebony black hair…

This solitude had done his damage to my mind. Solitude was destroying me day by day and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Admittedly, my mother tried to make contact with me once or twice, but I refused. I was done with the village, after all that it did to me. I was done with my mother, after all the lies she'd told me. I wanted only Peter to keep me company, and he was off gallivanting the world somewhere, trying to fight off what threatened her most. Himself.

I crouched down beside the flowers and took a blue one between my fingers. I froze when I caught a sound. A cracking of a twig, in the forest. I rose to my feet quickly, still on edge, even after two seasons of peace, and looked to the origin of the sound. First I saw just darkness, but then shadows seemed to move, and a low grumbling and a large black wolf stepped out of the shadows. I recognized its stance. Confident. Strong. I recognized its ebony black fur. Its dark, alluring eyes bore into mine and they shone. I grinned widely and the wolf seemed to do the same. I looked at it from under my eyelashes and the wolf purred. I knew exactly who this was. It was Peter.

He slowly walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. I put my basket down and stood very still. I didn't know how much he could handle. He stopped right in front of me and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. A low rumble came from his chest and I froze even more. Did he even have it under control? Or had he come to kill me after all, because he knew he couldn't have it under control anyway? Then he pushed his snout against my neck and he breathed out contently. I put my arms around his neck, buried my face in his fur and closed my eyes. He was home. He did have it under control. Suddenly, I felt things change under my arms, his fur changing to skin, his snout disappearing and making place for a nose, a mouth, a human face. My hands were dug into his ebony hair now, instead of his fur. He grew so that he was standing on two legs again, his front paws changing into arms and hands and wrapping themselves around me. He sighed my name in my hair and I shivered. He was back. He had it under control. He could change at will.

He straightened up then, untangling my fingers from his hair and lifting my face out of his neck to look at me. His dark eyes human now, instead of wolf. Loving me. To the deepest of his soul. "Valerie." he whispered again.

I put my hands in his neck and smiled, in pure bliss. "Peter." I kissed him then, my lips pressed tightly against his, passion flooded from him to me and the other way around. "Did it work?" I asked when we broke apart.

He let his eyes change for me, revealing his wolf nature to me, and then quickly let it change back. "I don't know." said he, his eyes glimmering with mockery and fun. "Did it?"

I grinned wildly, my hunger and passion for him immediately reawakened. "I believe it did." I took his hand and led him back to the cottage. The corners of his mouth tipped up and when I opened the door, he swept me off my feet and carried me over the threshold, kissing me furiously in the process. "Welcome home." I whispered. He kicked the door shut behind us and carried me all the way to the bed, lowering me on it and climbed over me.

"It's good to be home." he whispered back.

I pulled off the red cape, but left the dress for him. I knew how much he like to pull that off. He put one hand on my chest, just above where my breasts begin, and kissed me deeper, harder, more demanding. And I was ready to give it to him. Everything he wanted. I was so glad he was back, with his hands that roamed all over my body, making me shiver all over. "I have missed you so much. I was going crazy here."

He smiled his mysterious smile at me, making my body ache for him even more. "Well, that's over. I'm here now, and I won't go away again. I'll always stay with you." He buried his face in my neck and trailed kisses downwards, to the hem of my dress, where his teeth started to undo the ties of it. My entire existence longed for him, for his kisses, his body, his love. He pulled down my dress, exposing my body to him and for a moment, I felt insecure. But that faded just as quickly as he took one nipple in his mouth, making me squeal in surprise. He had never done that with me. He gently nibbled on it, while his hand went to the neglected nipple, caressing and pulling it gently, making me scream more.

"Peter." I whispered hoarsely, but that was all that escaped my lips. He just shut me up completely with his ministrations.

At the whisper of his name from my lips, he moaned softly and then started to unbutton his black shirt. My breath hitched in my throat at his muscles. He'd gotten so much more muscled ever since he went away. "How?" I whispered.

"I've been forced to grow these muscles. I couldn't help it. As my wolf, I have to run fast, I have to climb. Muscles are an absolute must. I wouldn't have survived without it."

I grinned at him and pressed my hands eagerly to his chest. "Do you hear me complaining?" His hand slid over my naked body, downwards to the focus of my pleasure. My back arched and a moan escaped when he pressed his palm against it. "Peter…" I groaned. He pressed his lips to my stomach and chuckled lowly.

"Yes, my love?"

He teased me, making me even more excited, and he loved it. My heart thudded wildly in my chest, my body ached for more. "Don't stop."

He chuckled and then I felt one finger sliding inside of me. My breath completely vanished from my body and I called out his name in pleasure. His finger slid in and out of me, while his other hand went up to my breasts, toying with my nipples and ever muscle in my body tensed up. He pushed me higher and higher with just one finger and I closed my eyes, moaning incomprehensibly. Suddenly, sparks emerged behind my eyes and my whole body shuddered with the release I've missed so much, the release only he could give me. He pushed himself up so that his face leveled with mine, and when I felt his warm breath brushing past my face, I opened my eyes. His dark, alluring eyes were filled with lust, but there was this primal hunger in them too. His wolf side, but it didn't scare me. If anything, it turned me on even more. "Did you like that?" he whispered hoarsely.

I chuckled lowly and pressed my lips to his forehead, still catching my breath. "You know I did."

He lowered his head to my neck and pressed kisses on the sensitive skin, causing me to gasp again. "Do you want more?"

My back arched when he said that and my eyes fluttered shut. "Please." I muttered.

He pressed his hips hard into mine and I moaned. "I love you." he whispered. My hands wandered downwards to his pants, undoing them as fast as possible and he pushed it down. He groaned when my fingers brushed past his cock and it hardened even more. "You're a tease." He grabbed my hands and pinned them in the pillows above my head.

"Yes." I moaned.

Positioning himself right in front of my entrance, he looked into my eyes, waiting for my consent. I nodded, desperate for him inside of me. He lowered his lips on mine and then he thrust home. I screamed his name passionately, wanting for him to continue, but he didn't. He waited up until the point I didn't expect him to continue and then he started thrusting. He held my wrists firmly against the pillow, completely incapacitating me, and I loved it. His low, rumbling grunts filled the room, and when they mixed with my screams and pants, I couldn't have felt more happier and more blissful. He was here. We were one. He would never leave again.

He sped up, eliciting another moan from me, practically making me beg for more. I couldn't take it. It was too much. He was just teasing me. He didn't push me over the edge like I wanted him to, instead he just kept me right on the brink of falling apart and staying in one piece. "Please." I begged and he chuckled lowly, making me shiver all over. He slammed into me three times before slowing down again.

"'Please' what?" he asked.

I groaned. He was so mean, and yet it excited me. I wanted this. I wanted him this way. "Please, make me scream." I moaned. "Make me come."

He lowered his head and started working on my nipples and my scream was heard throughout the entire forest. Or so it felt. "Your wish. My command." he growled and then he went all for it. He slammed into me, harder and harder, pushing me further towards the edge. All the muscles in my body tensed up and beads of sweat from both our bodies mingled on my skin. He was trying so hard to restrain himself from coming before me, he wanted me to come first. He succeeded beautifully. I screamed his name in pure pleasure, throwing my legs around him as to make the sensation last longer. He pushed for a few more times and then, with a deafening and incredibly hot growl, he came at last. "Valerie." he whispered, dropping his head on my chest, panting.

I stroked his hair and took a deep breath. He was all sweaty, but then again, so was I, so I wasn't bothered about that. "You're trembling." I said softly.

He lifted his head, looked at me and his glare made my heart melt. Pure love. Nothing more, nothing less. Just love. "I'll be alright. How about you?" He took my hand and showed me that I was shaking as well.

I kissed his palm and sighed, I'd never been more content in my life. "I'll be alright."

"Marry me." he whispered.

My eyes flashed open, hope surging through me. Did he really just say that? "What?"

"Valerie, I love you, I want to be with you forever. Please, marry me."

My decision about marrying him had been made a long time ago. "Yes." I said and the happiness in his eyes warmed my heart. "Yes, Peter, I will marry you."

He pressed his lips firmly against mine and he laughed. "You couldn't have made this wolf any happier."

I chuckled as well. "I love you, Peter. As wolf and as man. I'll stay by your side always."  
And with that promise hanging in the air, we drifted asleep in each other's arms, not bothering about clothing.

And we _would_ live happily ever after. That's not some fairy tale's ending. It's real. You just have to find it.


End file.
